This invention relates to improved apparatus and methods for preventing injuries resulting from collisions between two fielders in a baseball game.
Each year, a number of injuries to baseball players occur when two outfielders attempt to field the same batted ball. Though in most instances, one of the outfielders will see at an early stage that he can definitely reach the ball, and will by appropriate predetermined signal notify the other fielders of that fact, and thereby cause them to back off and allow him to catch the ball, there are some instances in which neither fielder can tell whether he or another fielder is closer to the ball, and consequently both fielders continue running to the ball and make the best effort they can to catch it. When this type of situation occurs, there may be a disastrous collision between the two players, both running at top speed toward the ball, and running directly into each other while both are looking toward the ball and neither can see the other player. Serious injuries can result which can sideline a player for many months, or could perhaps terminate his career.